Dan and Phil in Costa
by Hottielottie101
Summary: Phil is having a bad day so he goes to get coffee...
1. Chapter 1

Phil walked into Costa on a miserable Tuesday morning. He had just fallen over into a puddle, and now was drenched in muddy water. This wasn't a great start to his day. Standing in the queue, Phil looked around at the equally miserable people drinking coffee at the tables. One man caught his eye, however. He was a tallish man (hard to tell as he was sitting down) with long skinny legs and dark brown hair swept across his face, which was soaking from the rain. He was looking down at his phone. Then, as if he could sense Phil staring he looked up. Phil blushed bright red and looked down at his feet. After a while he looked up again to find the young man still staring at him. Phil found himself drowning in his deep brown eyes. He snapped out of his gaze when the taller man winked at him. Phil blushed again and moved on in the queue, trying to avoid looking at the stranger again. When it was time for him to give his order he asked for a caramel nut latte. As they were preparing his drink, Phil risked another glance at the mysterious man to find that he was no longer there. Phil frowned, confused to where he has gone. He collected his drink and went to say down, when a tall, rather large, middle aged man barged passed him on the phone, knocking Phil's drink onto the floor.

'Hey! Watch where you are going!' The man boomed at him.

'I am so sorry...' Phil mumbled as the man stormed out the door.

As Phil sighed to pick up his now empty cup, someone spoke behind him making him jump. It was the brown eyes man from earlier.

'Hey are you alright? Do you need help?'

'No I am fine.' Phil answered. He just wanted to get another coffee and sit down.

'Look I will get you another coffee.' The man said politely.

'No you don't have to-'

He cut Phil off. 'No I insist. Here.' He said passing Phil a load of napkins.

'The names Dan.' He smiled sweetly.

'Phil.' Phil replied.

'Very nice to meet you, Phil.' Dan said, putting emphasis on his name.

Phil blushed as Dan turned away and went up to the counter to order Phil another coffee.

Phil started cleaning up the spilled coffee that covered the floor. The staff seemed too busy to notice so Phil ended up doing it himself. Just when he finished Dan came back with two large takeaway cups of coffee.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me, seeing as it has stopped raining.' Dan said.

'Er.. Sure ok.' Phil said smiling as he accepted the coffee from Dan. 'Thanks by the way.' Phil said.

'That's ok. I saw that man knock you over and didn't even apologise, and you didn't look like you were having the best day anyway so it was the least I could do.' Dan beamed as they walked through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

'So... Tell me a bit about yourself.' Dan said to Phil as they were walking up the street. The sun had come out again and the clouds had gone. It was much nicer now. Phil wondered if it was to do with meeting Dan...

'Well... there isn't really much to tell...' Phil said shyly.

'Really? Ok how about we play a game!' Dan said excitedly.

Phil looked confused.

'What?' He asked scrunching up his face, trying to decide whether or not Dan was winding him up.

'Come on it will be fun!' Dan said 'Follow me.' Dan started walking towards the entrance to the park.

Phil had no idea why he was following a strange man he just met into the park. He has been warned about this kind of thing all his life so he knew this wasn't right. For some unknown reason, however, Phil followed the man into the park. Maybe it was the look those eyes gave him, Phil thought.

'Come on!' Dan said up ahead.

Phil ran to catch up. He walked slightly behind Dan, sipping on his hot coffee nervously, deep into the park. It was turning into a really nice day.

After what felt like hours Dan stopped suddenly causing Phil to bump into the back of him.

'Sorry.' Phil apologised.

'That's ok. Right this is a good spot.' Dan said pointing a patch of grass under a tree. The sun, now high in the sky, had already dried up the rain from this morning. He went to sit down, gesturing for Phil to sit next to him.

This is so weird, Phil thought. He sat down nonetheless. He looked at Dan, wondering what he will do next.

'Right so my game is called I am not a pussy you are.' Dan winked.

'Ok... from the name I am guessing it is a bit like truth or dare...' Phil said.

'EXACTLY!' Dan exclaimed. 'Most people don't get the idea as quickly as you did.'

'Oh...' Phil said. Somehow the fact that he had played this 'game' with other people upset him.

Dan didn't seem to notice, which Phil was thankful for.

'Ok so yeah like truth or dare but with a cooler name.' Dan said winking again.

'You sure wink a lot.' Phil said gaining more confidence.

'Why? Don't you like it?' Dan asked, cheekily.

'I don't dislike it...' Phil started. 'But it can be a bit... Off putting.' Phil felt his cheeks getting redder.

Dan gazed at Phil and smiled.

'So... are we gonna play this game or not?' Dan asked.

'Sure.' Phil said looking up at Dan.

'Ok. You first. Truth or Dare?'


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family:  
Noteworthy-Light; font-size: 15px;"'Dare.'/div 


End file.
